


When the Music Starts to Play

by gaymusicians (benjaminschiffplatt)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: AOU spoilers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bonus drabble, Cancer, Dancing, Destructive Avengers oops, F/M, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mild Fix-It, No Wanda/Pietro I promise, Shuffle Challenge, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminschiffplatt/pseuds/gaymusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Shipping (Music Shuffle Challenge)</p><p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc.<br/>2. On your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.<br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge.<br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Music Starts to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the reemergence of this challenge here on Ao3!  
> Please enjoy my trashy Avengers shipping fics~

1) A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me- Fall Out Boy

Natasha is more than a little confident as she sways her hips in her tight dress. She's always known exactly how to flaunt her curves to tease all the boys, not that they'd ever complain.  
Clint spills punch on his purple suit tie at the dance. He won't admit it's because he was staring at the redhead across the floor.

Who'd have ever guessed they'd be married one day?

 

2) Cancer- My Chemical Romance

He's sick.  
He would never admit to it, no, but amidst all the changing of color and growing in size at the flare of his temper, the gamma radiation had other affects.  
Betty notices, of course. She doesn't say anything, no, she knows that it wouldn't help Bruce any to point out the obvious.  
So she keeps her tears to herself as she kisses Bruce's temple and washes the fallen hair from their bedsheets.

3) It's Been a Long, Long Time- Kitty Kallen

Steve smiles and waltzes around the room in his military uniform, his blue eyes lit up in happiness and joy as Bucky keeps his hands in place, twirling the two around the room while the record plays. The men let out bubbling laughter and giggles as Bucky lowers Steve into a playful dip.  
Steve opens his eyes and pulls the record off the player. This isn't a time for foolish daydreams and hopefully flashbacks.

4) This City- Patrick Stump

Pietro and Wanda cling to each other in the center of the Quinjet, the latter letting out a sob as they watch Sokovia, their home, fall apart over Iron Man and be for the most part, rescued. Pietro looks over his sister's shoulder solemnly and makes eye contact with the exhausted Clint Barton, both of them sporting gun shot wounds to their sides as they had both taken bullets saving one boy in particular. They would soon have to talk more later, but now was a time for rest.

5) Death Valley- Fall Out Boy

Avengers Tower was shattered. Again. Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony, who offered a sly smile.  
"Weapons testing?" Was his half-assed excuse as she called their construction contractors yet again. Honestly, if she didn't love him so goddamn much, she'd let him deal with his war torn Death Valley on his own for once.

6) Tidal Wave- Owl City

Wanda was sick of her brother's lovestruck, unrequited puppy love thoughts. She was tired of listening to his sad excuse of flirting and his pseudo-dramatics when he sighs because Clint isn't paying attention to him. And if anyone claims she pushed them together, instead of dealing with them apart, well, who could say they blame her?

7) Centuries- Fall Out Boy

Phil Coulson is an agent. An Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to be exact. An important Agent.  
He wasn't supposed to die, so they brought him back.  
He isn't supposed to know, but he does. Clint isn't supposed to know, either, but he does.  
They just can't forget each other, so they don't.  
Under Fury's nose, in front of Agent Hill's eyes, but they get it done. No one finds out, until they do, and they go down in history.

8) All the Young Dudes- Mott the Hoople

Maria loves old music, so when Rhodey plays an old Mott the Hoople album on his record player their first time in his bedroom, Agent Hill swoons a little bit inside. She berates herself a bit, but kisses her new boyfriend and turns the player up just a bit as she sheds her clothes, one later at a time.

9) Bubblegum Bitch- Marina and the Diamonds

Wanda is a bitch. Ever since she lost her brother, she lost herself, so she reinvented herself.  
She wears tighter clothes and kisses more boys.  
Then her brother returns, and she doesn't know what to do. So She gets worse.  
She breaks hearts like she pops bubblegum and Pietro doesn't know what to do. He's never seen her like this, he just doesn't know what to do...

10) Sea of Love- Cat Powers

Steve crooned to Bucky softly, singing quietly into his gently smiling love's ear as they swayed.  
All eyes were on the pair of them as the two of them spun gracefully about the room listening to the pair whisper to one another in the otherwise silent room.  
Natasha pushed the other Avengers from the room, blocking their curious eyes from the romantic scene. They deserved their time together.

Bonus!  
11) Magic- Coldplay

Clint will never admit to liking the young, arrogant, perfectly chiseled and attractive yet sarcastic asshole of a runner. Pietro refuses to disclose his feelings about a grumpy, old, kind, sensitive and fit archer.  
Wanda, though, is perfectly happy to tell the world about the two of them.  
Eventually, they're happy to tell the world about them, too, it just takes some nudging and bickering with their favorite witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, number three was a total coincidence that the song was actually in CA:TWS so I just rolled with it.  
> Also I am Avengers Trash, feel free to berate me in le comments~


End file.
